


Stay

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: Written for the prompt: Kurt and Blaine’s parents are close friends, so they sort of grew up together even though Kurt is 5-10 years older than Blaine. Blaine has just graduated university and Kurt offers to let him move into his apartment until he can find something better.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klaineanummel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/gifts).



> Thank you to [todaydreambelieversfic](http://todaydreambelieversfic.tumblr.com/) for once again organizing this exchange and for inviting me to participate when another author had to drop out! 
> 
> To [klaineanummel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel), I loved ALL of your prompts, but only felt qualified to write this one. I hope I've done it justice (and that the others will find their way into the world and get written someday because I would LOVE to read them!).
> 
> Thanks to my beta [fearlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly) (even though in the end I chose to ignore some of your excellent suggestions in the interest of actually finishing!).

“That extra bedroom at your place still empty?” Burt asked.

“Yes...” Kurt answered suspiciously. “Why? Are you and Carole planning on visiting?” 

“It’d be great to see you kid but no, it’s not for us. You remember the Andersons?”

Did he remember the Andersons? Of course he remembered the Andersons. He may not have seen much of them since he moved to New York, but he’d spent countless childhood afternoons at their home for one gathering or another. Their families had even taken a vacation together once. The Andersons were more like extended family than just friends of his parents. Still he failed to see what they would want with Kurt’s spare room. Surely if they were coming to New York they’d just get a hotel room. 

“Yes, of course I do.” 

“Well, Blaine is about to graduate from college and he’s moving to New York for grad school. I told Richard I’d check to see if he could stay with you while he looks for his own place.”

Kurt sighed. Yes he had a spare room since Rachel had gotten married and moved out, but after living with her for the past ten years he was kind of enjoying not having a roommate. He could swing the rent on his own for a little while and hadn’t been in a rush to find someone to take her place. But… This was the Andersons. He couldn’t very well say no. Burt had been friends with Richard forever. They were the ones who helped pick up the pieces when Kurt’s mom died, and whose house they went to for barbeques and holiday gatherings like clockwork every year of Kurt’s childhood. Kurt had gotten along well enough with Blaine and his brother Cooper but, because of their ages, they’d never been particularly close. Cooper and Kurt had played together when they were little, but by the time Cooper hit high school, he had little interest in ten-year-old Kurt and even less in his four-year-old brother Blaine. And Blaine had still been in middle school when Kurt went off to college. They hadn’t seen each other in years.

“Sure Dad, he can stay here,” Kurt said, trying not to sound too reluctant. “Do you know when he’s planning on coming?”

“Not exactly,” Burt said. “Ok if I give Richard your contact info to pass along to Blaine so he can get in touch with you himself to set things up?”

“Yeah, of course. Go ahead. Tell him I’ll look forward to hearing from him.” It may have been stretching the truth a little bit. He had nothing against Blaine in particular, but Kurt was pushing 30 and didn’t exactly relish the idea of having a newly-graduated college kid around for an indeterminate period of time. But he’d make the best of it. Maybe Blaine wouldn’t be there for very long. After all, it hadn’t taken himself and Rachel more than a few days to find their first loft when they moved to the city.  

A few days later, Kurt received an email from Blaine:

Hi Kurt,

Thanks for agreeing to let me stay with you! I’m not sure exactly how much information got relayed through our dads, but I’ll be starting grad school at NYU in the fall and was hoping to take the summer to get to know the city and find a place I love, rather than just taking the first decent thing that comes along. I don’t want to take advantage of your hospitality, but if you’re ok with me sticking around for a few weeks, I’d really appreciate it. 

I realize we don’t really know each other anymore, but to be honest I haven’t changed that much since I was a kid. I’m still tidy and polite and quiet (though I might break out in the occasional show tune or Katy Perry song). I promise I wouldn’t be in your way—I’m sure you have a busy life and I don’t want to be a bother. Just knowing I have a place to sleep for a while so I don’t have to make a rushed decision would be a big comfort.

Thanks,

Blaine

So much for a few days. But Kurt could see his point and he did have the space. He couldn’t think of a good reason to say no, so he emailed back that Blaine was welcome to stay as long as he needed to. He’d be starting school in September so he felt pretty sure Blaine would be settled into his own place by then. 

As it turned out, Blaine’s plans got upended when he landed a role in a summer production of  _ Into the Woods  _ that would keep him from getting to New York before mid-August. Thankfully, Kurt was ok with enjoying his solitude a little longer. Since he hadn’t been planning to find a new roommate right away anyway, he told Blaine the space would still be there whenever he was able to arrive. 

As much as Kurt was enjoying the freedom of having the apartment to himself, he also found that he was sometimes a bit lonely, not having anyone there to share a meal or exchange snarky comments over reality tv. Sure there was something to be said for not being awakened by Rachel’s 5 AM vocal sessions, but after a couple of months on his own he missed the companionship of having a roommate.

By the end of the summer, he found himself actually looking forward to Blaine’s arrival.  

~

Kurt scanned the arriving passengers for a dark-haired boy who looked like an older version of the Blaine he remembered from his childhood. Of course he knew Blaine was no longer the twelve year old he left behind in Ohio, but memory has a weird way of freezing people in time at the last age we really knew them. He was startled to hear someone calling his name.

“Kurt?”

He looked towards the voice and while it was undeniably Blaine, in snug red pants, a black polo, and a striped bow tie, he was somewhat surprised to see that the person approaching him was in fact a fully grown adult, and one who, had he seen him on the street or at a bar, would definitely have attracted his attention. 

“Blaine! Hi! Welcome to New York,” he managed to say, while his brain was trying to wrap itself around the fact that while the college interns at Vogue made him feel ancient at 28, the age difference between himself and Blaine didn’t seem anywhere near as prominent as it always had before.    

“Hi,” Blaine said, giving Kurt an awkward side-hug, not really sure of the appropriate greeting in this particular situation. “You didn’t need to meet me here, Kurt, I would have been fine getting into the city on my own.”

“Now what kind of host would I be if I let you do that?” Kurt said. “It’s no problem. Besides my dad would have my head if I didn’t,” he joked. 

“Well, thanks,” Blaine said, and walked towards the baggage carousel that had started revolving, keeping an eye out for his luggage while making small talk with Kurt about his flight. Once they had collected his bags, Kurt led them outside and hailed a cab.  

~ 

“This is it,” Kurt said as he opened the door to his apartment. “Welcome home!”

Blaine smiled. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you letting me stay here. I know everything got messed up with me not being here for most of the summer, but I promise I’ll try to be out of your hair as soon as possible.”

“There’s no rush, Blaine, really. You said you wanted to take your time and I get it. And I agreed to it, so please. You’re welcome here. Don’t feel like I’m secretly wishing you’d leave when you’ve only just gotten here.”

“Thanks, Kurt. I know you probably only agreed to have me because of our dads and well—“

“Blaine. Stop. Yes my dad asked me as a favor to your dad, but I didn’t have to say yes. We always got along as kids and I don’t see why that would be any different now. You seem like a pretty decent adult as well, so stop worrying about it and let’s get you settled in. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Kurt gave Blaine a quick tour of the apartment and then helped him bring his bags to what would be his room.

“I had a spare set of keys made for you,” he told Blaine. “They’re on the nightstand. I’ll let you get unpacked and go start on dinner. Let me know if you need anything, ok?”

“Ok,” Blaine said, lifting a suitcase onto the bed and unzipping it as Kurt walked out of the room. 

When Blaine joined Kurt at the table for dinner, he was surprised to find two glasses of wine next to their plates. Kurt lifted his and held it out towards Blaine. “To New York,” he said. Blaine smiled. He was happy to have finally made it to the city he’d dreamed of living in since he was a kid, and it was sweet that Kurt was marking the occasion. He picked up his own glass and clinked it against Kurt’s. “To New York…”

~

Blaine spent his first few days in the city scoping out the NYU campus and getting acclimated to the neighborhood around Kurt’s apartment. Once he had a better feel for the city and which neighborhoods he might want to live in, he’d start looking for his own place. For now, as Kurt kept reassuring him, there was no rush. 

One night he sat at the table finishing the Thai takeout he’d brought home for dinner when Kurt breezed in from his bedroom.

“How do I look?” Kurt asked, pausing to turn around for Blaine’s inspection.

Blaine let his eyes skim over Kurt’s outfit, which accentuated all of his best features. “You look amazing, Kurt. Have a good time!”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?”

“No, I’m good. I think I’ll just stay here. I’m not really in the market for meeting anyone right now anyway.”

Kurt was heading out the door for yet another round of speed dating. He wasn’t sure why he kept going back when none of his attempts had ever led anywhere before, but every once in a while when he got frustrated at his singleness, he found himself giving it another try. He supposed there were worse ways to meet people. 

“Ok. Well, wish me luck,” he said, tucking his phone into his pocket and taking one last look in the mirror by the door.

“Good luck!” Blaine replied.

Barely an hour later, Blaine was stretched out on the couch with the tv on and had just opened a fresh pint of ice cream when the door opened and Kurt walked in.

“I didn’t expect to see you back so early,” Blaine said. “I guess it didn’t go well?”

Kurt just glared at him and sighed. 

“That bad huh?” 

“It’s a city of 8 million people. It should not be that hard to find a date.” 

Blaine shifted on the couch to make room for Kurt. “Want to join me?” he asked, proffering his pint of Ben & Jerry’s.

“Ugh, yes… “ Kurt flopped down on the couch next to Blaine and accepted the container, immediately taking a spoonful. “What are you watching?” he asked, glancing at the screen.

“Moana,” Blaine answered. “Don’t make fun… I know it’s juvenile…”

“Are you calling Lin Manuel Miranda juvenile? I thought you were a theater kid!”

Blaine laughed. “Well, I’m glad you see it that way. Some of my college friends used to give me hell for still watching Disney movies.”

“Pffft,” said Kurt. “What do they know?” 

An hour later, after they had finished the ice cream and sung along with every song in the movie, Kurt was feeling much better. He leaned over to place the empty container on the coffee table. “Thanks for this,” he said. “I mean, not just the ice cream. This was fun. Way more fun than speed dating,” he added, rolling his eyes.

Blaine smiled. “Well, I’m glad,” he said. “Maybe we can do it again sometime. I’m a sucker for a Disney movie. Or a musical. Or reality tv. Basically, I’m a Netflix junkie,” he laughed.

“In that case I think we’re going to get along really well while you’re here,” Kurt said.

~ 

One Saturday morning shortly into Blaine’s stay, Kurt woke up to the smell of cinnamon and fresh coffee brewing. He nuzzled back into his pillow savoring the aromas until he was fully awake, then padded out to the kitchen to see what Blaine was up to. He found him at the stove, just opening the oven door to pull out a batch of freshly baked muffins.

“Oh my god, Blaine, those smell delicious… What are they for?”

“Breakfast? What else would they be for? It’s the least I can do to thank you for letting me stay here.”

“Blaine, we’ve been over this. You don’t have to thank me.”

“I know I don’t have to. But I want to. And I enjoy doing it.”

“Well, ok then,” Kurt said, filling his mug with coffee and taking a seat on one of the stools at the counter. “As long as you don’t make too much of a habit of it. If I eat like this all the time, with the ice cream and now the muffins, I’m not going to fit into any of my clothes!”

“You look fine to me,” Blaine said, glancing over his shoulder and looking Kurt quickly up and down as he removed the muffins from the pan to cool.

If Kurt didn’t know any better he’d think Blaine was flirting with him. And had that been a wink Kurt saw, or was it just his imagination?  _ Was _ he flirting?  _ No, that’s just silly _ , Kurt thought to himself, shaking his head as if to clear the idea from his mind. It really had been too long since he’d had a date.

~

Kurt and Blaine fell into an easy camaraderie as summer turned to fall. Blaine’s classes and teaching assistantship had kept him way busier than he’d anticipated, so he hadn’t done more than look at a few apartments, none of which really felt like they could be home. But Kurt hadn’t pushed him to step up his pace, so Blaine continued to take him at his word that he was welcome as long as he needed to stay. He was enjoying Kurt’s company and Kurt seemed to be enjoying his as well.

One day about halfway through the semester, Blaine’s phone chimed with a text from his brother, who was in town from L.A. promoting a new movie. 

_ Hey Squirt, I’ll be in NY this week hitting the morning shows. Dinner at your place one night? _

As much as Cooper enjoyed his stardom, he also appreciated the opportunity for a home-cooked meal, where he could just hang out with his little brother and not have to worry about fans or paparazzi. 

_ Sure Coop… I’ll have to check with Kurt since technically it’s HIS place but I’m sure he won’t mind. _

Later that week, Cooper relaxed on Kurt’s couch with a glass of wine while Kurt and Blaine were busy in the kitchen, easily maneuvering around one another as Kurt put the finishing touches on dinner while Blaine prepped the salad and started setting the table. Blaine’s hand skimmed Kurt’s back as he came up next to him to get the plates out of the cabinet. It barely registered to either of them, but Cooper, from his vantage point across the living room, definitely noticed. 

When the meal was ready, Blaine called Cooper to the table. The conversation among the three of them flowed easily over dinner, reminiscing over shared childhood memories and sharing more recent stories. 

“Who wants dessert?” Kurt asked when their dinner plates were empty and they’d been chatting for a while.

“I’ll get it,” Blaine said, standing up and laying a hand on Kurt’s shoulder as he cleared his plate. 

He returned with three slices of the cheesecake Kurt had baked.

When they finished, Blaine followed Kurt into the kitchen to help with the clean up, but as soon as the leftovers were put away, Kurt shooed him out. 

“I’ll take care of the dishes, you go catch up some more with your brother,” Kurt said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s only fair. Now go,” Kurt said, swatting at Blaine with the dish towel. 

Blaine laughed as he dodged out of the way and went to join Cooper. “Ok, ok, I’m going…” he said, putting his hands up in mock defeat.

“You two are adorable,” Cooper said as they settled down in the living room. “Dad and Burt will be so happy.” 

Blaine gave Cooper a confused look and then realized what he meant. “We’re not together, Coop.” 

“Sure, Squirt, whatever you say…” 

“Cooper, really, we’re not!” 

“You’ve always has a crush on him, Blaine. Don’t think I never noticed just because I didn’t live at home anymore.”

“Coop, shush! He’ll hear you!” Blaine said as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks and tried to keep from turning red. “Okay fine,” he whispered, “maybe I had a little crush on him when I was a kid but we’re just friends. He’s helping me out by letting me stay with him. You know that.”

“I know what I saw over dinner little brother, and that was not just friends. You two are practically an old married couple already. I’m never wrong about these things.”

Blaine just shook his head. “Whatever, Cooper. Can we change the subject now before Kurt comes back?”

“We can change the subject all you want. Won’t change what I saw,” Cooper said with a shrug. 

“You’re impossible,” Blaine sighed, but he couldn’t help but smile. Cooper was just so… Cooper. He knew the trick to getting him to drop it was to get him talking about his own life though. “So tell me more about this new movie of yours,” he said. “Was your costar really as much of a diva as everyone says she is?” And with that Cooper was off on a string of stories from set, which he made Blaine, and then Kurt when he joined them, swear never to repeat. 

~

After Cooper’s comments Blaine couldn’t help but take notice of every interaction with Kurt. He became aware of the little touches they shared here and there and how close together they sat while watching tv. It all felt so natural to Blaine that he hadn’t really registered before that it was happening. But that didn’t mean anything, did it? Blaine had always been a tactile person. He tried to think of his previous roommates and whether it had been the same with them. He had to admit that it hadn’t, at least not in the same way. He’d lived with Nick for four years at Dalton and sure they’d hugged or rested a hand on one another’s shoulders while leaning over to look at something on a computer screen, but he’d really only ever experienced the extent of casual closeness he seemed to have with Kurt with boyfriends (not that he’d had many). But he and Kurt were obviously just friends…

But the more Blaine clued in to how in tune he and Kurt were with each other the more he realized that maybe there was more to his feelings than he was admitting. He hadn’t been looking very hard for a new place to live, and yes he’d been busy with school and work, but the truth was, he really enjoyed living with Kurt. He would never dare to suggest that they make their arrangement permanent as roommates—that had never been part of the plan—but he felt at home here. At the end of a long day he found himself looking forward to getting home not just because he could relax, but because Kurt would be there. He noticed how his heart would sink a little those times that he opened the apartment door and Kurt wasn’t home yet. He loved cooking meals with Kurt while singing show tunes in the kitchen. He loved making breakfast for them both on the weekends. And if he was being honest, he loved the feeling of Kurt’s head leaning on his shoulder when he got sleepy watching a movie on the couch together. But it made sense that they’d be comfortable together when they’d known each other their whole lives. Blaine wasn’t going to read anything into it.

Except...

One evening they were watching a movie. Blaine had stretched out across the couch and propped his feet, with permission, in Kurt’s lap when suddenly he felt Kurt’s hand absently stroking over his shin. Blaine looked over at him; he was completely absorbed in the movie, and his hand stayed on Blaine’s leg. 

“Kurt?”

Kurt turned his attention from the screen and realized what he was doing. He moved his hand away at once. “Oh my god Blaine, I’m sorry I didn’t even—“

But Blaine cut him off. “It’s ok,” he smiled. “It felt…nice.” And it had. 

“Oh…” Kurt said, a somewhat confused expression on his face. “Ok, well still I shouldn’t have…” and he fumbled with where to place his hands now that he was conscious of them, since Blaine didn’t seem to have any intention of moving his feet from Kurt’s lap.

That had definitely been a more intimate touch than their usual casual affection. Had it been intentional on Kurt’s part, or was it just accidental or subconscious? Blaine only knew that when he felt Kurt’s hand on him, it felt right. And his body wanted to know what that touch would feel like in other places. He really couldn’t deny anymore that he wasn’t just comfortable with Kurt, he was attracted to him. 

~ 

Kurt couldn’t concentrate at all on the movie anymore once he’d realized that he’d essentially been fondling Blaine’s leg as they watched. And Blaine hadn’t seemed upset about it at all. He didn’t even pull away. What was that about? And why had he done it in the first place? Yes, he and Blaine had become much better friends since they’d been living together and of course Blaine was gorgeous, anyone could see that, but that didn’t give him the right to put his hands on him. But Blaine had said it felt nice. Did he want Kurt to touch him that way? Could he be interested in being more than friends? Was Kurt? 

The next few days were awkward as Kurt deliberately checked his behavior around Blaine to make sure he wasn’t being overly affectionate. But the more aware he was of holding back, the more he realized he didn’t want to. It dawned on him that he and Blaine had been casually flirting practically since he arrived, and he missed it. The truth was he loved coming home to Blaine. He knew the plan had always been for Blaine to find his own place, but he’d be perfectly happy if Blaine stayed. Maybe he should just ask him to. Or maybe he should wait and see if whatever this thing was between them was actually a thing first… He knew he was overthinking. In the end he decided to go back to treating Blaine the way he had been all along and just see where that led them.

~

“Ugh, what a miserable day,” Kurt complained as he walked in the door after a marathon day at work, during which every possible thing that could have seemed to have gone wrong. “I am so glad to be home.”

“I think I have something that might cheer you up,” Blaine said, jumping up from the couch and going to retrieve an envelope from his messenger bag. “Here,” he said, presenting it to Kurt with a smile.

“What’s this?”

“Just open it!”

Kurt arched an eyebrow and eyed Blaine skeptically, but did as he was told. 

“Oh my god, Blaine, how did you…? Idina?? But this was sold out…”

“Cooper had some connections…” Blaine explained. He himself wasn’t really sure how he’d come by the tickets, but he wasn’t going to question it too much when Cooper had offered them to him. 

“I’m so happy I could kiss you!” Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine saw his opening. “So why don’t you?” he asked flirtatiously, moving into Kurt’s personal space.

“Why don’t I…?” Kurt was trying to follow. 

“Kiss me,” Blaine whispered, his breath hot against Kurt’s lips. He gazed into Kurt’s eyes and waited to see what he would do. His heart was racing. He hoped he didn’t just completely mess things up.

And then Kurt’s lips were on his, Kurt’s hands on his shoulders pulling him close, Kurt’s tongue tenderly swiping against his own. 

Kurt guided them towards the sofa and they tumbled down. He hurriedly untucked Blaine’s shirt, his fingers scrabbling underneath against the small of his back. 

“Kurt…” Blaine breathed as Kurt’s mouth moved from his and down his neck. He leaned back so he was lying down, and Kurt followed, hovering over him. Blaine could feel his cock hardening and tried to keep from pressing up against Kurt. But then Kurt let his weight down and Blaine could feel that he was just as aroused. 

“Is this ok?” Kurt asked.

“God yes,” Blaine said. “So ok…”

“So if I…?” and he pressed down against him, rubbing their cocks together.

“Yes…” Blaine let himself go and rocked his hips up against Kurt. 

It didn’t take long before they were both close to the edge. “I think I’m going to… maybe we should…” Kurt uttered breathlessly.

“No, don’t stop… it’s ok, please just…” Blaine grabbed onto him before he could even think about pulling away. 

“Jesus Blaine, I can’t just… but I…” He knew he wasn’t making himself clear. This had escalated so quickly, and god it felt good, but he didn’t want to come in his pants and he wasn’t sure they were ready to make the jump to naked so quickly. 

Somehow Blaine understood. He rucked up his own shirt, exposing his abs, then reached for Kurt’s fly… “Can I?” he asked. 

Kurt couldn’t say anything but yes and in seconds Blaine had his trousers pushed down around his thighs. When he did he pulled Kurt back down against him. 

“What about you?” Kurt asked.

“Don’t care,” Blaine murmured, kissing Kurt’s jaw and rutting up against him.

When Kurt felt his orgasm approaching he quickly pushed down his briefs and wrapped his hand around his cock, spilling over Blaine and trying to confine the mess only to the skin that Blaine had exposed. He was mostly successful, but it hardly mattered when Blaine’s own orgasm hit and soaked through his briefs and chinos. 

“Wow,” Kurt said afterwards. “That… I just... What just happened?” 

“I guess we should probably talk about that, huh? But can I get cleaned up first? I’m kinda…” he gestured to the mess on his stomach. 

“Oh, right… of course. Go ahead,” Kurt said, moving out of the way so Blaine could get up. 

“It was ok though, right?” Blaine asked, needing a little reassurance before he left the room. 

“It was,” Kurt smiled.

“Good.”

~

Blaine decided the best option was to just go ahead and shower. As he stood under the spray, he couldn’t help but wonder how their conversation would go when he went back out to Kurt. That was definitely not what he expected would happen when he dared Kurt to kiss him. He hadn’t even been entirely sure Kurt  _ would _ kiss him. And now...what? Would they be boyfriends? Did Kurt want that? And if he didn’t did Blaine just entirely mess up their living situation? What would their fathers say? What would Cooper say? (Ok, that one was easy. He’d say  _ I told you so! _ ) Blaine started to get a little panicky and quickly finished his shower so he could get dressed and talk to Kurt before his mind had a chance to play out all the worst potential scenarios. 

When he walked back out to the living room, Kurt was on the phone.

“It’s been months. I don’t know why he doesn’t just leave…”

Blaine was crushed. Kurt had said things were ok, but obviously that wasn’t true. But if he felt that way, why had he accepted Blaine’s advances in the first place? All Blaine knew was that he couldn’t face him right now. In a panic he rushed into his bedroom ( _ no, Blaine, not your room—Kurt’s guestroom, which you’ve apparently been in too long _ ), grabbed a duffel bag from the closet and began haphazardly throwing in his clothes and other belongings. He wasn’t worried about taking everything, he just needed to get out of there. He zipped the bag and flew from the room, desperate to be out of the apartment where he was clearly not as welcome as he thought. 

As he rounded the corner into the living room he ran headlong into Kurt.

“Blaine what’s wrong? Where are you going?”

Blaine fumbled past him, trying to get his bearings. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted me to leave, Kurt? I thought we were…” Well, he didn’t want to say out loud what he thought they were. Had he read things so wrong? He shook the thought from his head and started over. “I thought we were at least friends…” he said miserably as he made his way towards the door.

“Blaine, what are you talking about?”

“I heard what you said, on the phone just now. I’ll just go. I can come back for the rest of my stuff some other time.”

Realization dawned on Kurt. “Blaine, wait, it’s not what you think.”

“I know what I heard, Kurt, you don’t have to—“

“I want you to stay,” Kurt said plainly, not bothering to try to explain—he could do that later—but just trying to make his feelings as clear as possible so Blaine would calm down. Blaine stopped short, just feet from the door. 

“But you said—” 

Kurt stepped towards Blaine and put a finger to his lips to stop him from continuing. He looked him straight in the eye.

“Blaine. Stay? Please?” Kurt implored.

“But…”

“I wasn’t talking about you, Blaine. That was Elliott on the phone. He was complaining again about how miserable his boyfriend is at his new job, which he should totally quit.”

“You really want me to stay?” Blaine asked in a small voice, ducking his head and rubbing his hand over his neck as he glanced up at Kurt.

“I really want you to stay,” Kurt said, reaching up to caress Blaine’s cheek. “I was planning to ask you properly… I wanted it to be special, but… I was hoping that you’d stay, permanently? If you still want to find your own place I understand but I’d really like—“

Now Blaine was the one cutting Kurt off from babbling by pressing a kiss to his lips.

“So does that mean you’ll stay?” Kurt asked when Blaine broke the kiss.

“Yes,” Blaine said, “I’ll stay.” 


End file.
